sweet sacrifice
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: She loved her life and everyone else in it but then as tragedy struck more than one heart is broken.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I felt like doing some writting and this literally came out of thin air really not sure were its going yet but hey lets wait and see, **_

_**A/N i own nothing but many CSI Miami box sets**_

_**ENJOY AND PLZZ REVIEW.  
**_

_In the duquense household there was only one rule (well one rule that wasn't an obvious trivial one) and that rule was that Calleigh Duqunese was boss, this was however until a mr Eric Delko came into her life then the Duquense household became the Delko household but the rule still remained Calleigh Duquense Delko was boss little to everyones suprise marriage did not change a thing in Calleighs life not even her rules._

"_Morning handsome want some coffee?" asked Calleigh as her husband wrapped his arms around her slender waist, "mmm coffee and pancakes?" asked Eric eyeing the thick batter mixture in the frying pan Calleigh was now working over. "Of course and its your moma's recipe she gave it to me yesterday" answered Calleigh with a slient hint of pride in her voice. _

_Calleigh had always loved moma delko (as she had insisted Calleigh called her) but she had never really felt like apart of the family until moma had given her the recipe and it was at that point that Calleigh truly felt like a part of the family. _

_As Calleigh cooked she hummed to herself a lullaby her father used to sing to her when she was young. As she placed a pile of pancakes on the table Eric came out from the bathroom washed and changed and darted straight for the dinning table digging in to the pancakes he smiled in approval "mmm better than moma's, but dont tell her I said that" he complemented. Calleigh beammed with a smile and kissed him on the top of his head then sat down and dug in her self. _

"_Eric have you seen my holster!" Called Calleigh down the stairs as she was getting ready for work. "Yeah babe its down here on the coffee table" replied Eric who on the otherhand was watching tv waiting for the football match which he and Ryan were going to whatch together over a few drink. _

_It had been a relatiley quiet week so Horatio had given both men the day off and everyone an early leave day so Calleigh and Eric had organised a bbq for everyone and that was also Eric and Ryans job to set up after the match. Of course knowing Eric and Ryan they would forget just like last time leaving Calleigh to get takeaway, much to the delight of everyone elses tastebuds. Yes life was going great for both Calleigh Duquense and Eric Delko, well up until that day anyways._

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this plz any helpful comments and criticisms are brilliant thanks xx**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys sorry I havent updated anything for a while im trying to better my writting and really really busy at school we are finally on a holiday so I shall try and get another two chaps up this week.

Also this chap really came out of no were but there should be some angsty stuff later. Please review everything helps thanks xx

Disclaimer I unfortunetley own nothing except the idea.

_

* * *

_

_As the elevator doors opened onto the busy reception area the receptionist quickly looked over to the new comer and smiled in relief when she spotted Calleigh walking straight towards her. _

"_Morning Mrs Delko there is mail for you!" She called before Calleigh got anywhere near her. _

"_Oh thanks Chloe." Calleigh answered as she took the pile of letters from the young women and headed straight for the break room. _

_Calleigh sighed as she read the first letter from a criminals solicitor asking to see any evidence against his client, this typical criminal had been particularly nasty kidnapping and killing two single mothers, but of course being the elite team they were, they caught the guy before he killed his third victim but it had still left two children motherless. _

"_Morning Cal" Called Natalia walking into the break room with an equally as large pile of mail. _

_Calleigh flashed her kilowatt smile "Morning nat you looking forward to tonight hopefully we will get the bbq" chuckled Calleigh._

_Natalia smiled at Calleigh's question "Of course I am but I dont know whether I fancie Chinese again" she joked. _

_Calleigh just laughed but before she could respond her phone began to buzz in her pocket. _

"_Morning H how can I help?" Asked Calleigh walking into her bosses office spying the huge pile of paperwork her boss had seemed to accumulate over the week. _

"_Morning Calleigh would you please do me a favour?" He asked engraving his signature into a piece of paper which Calleigh noticed must have been the hundreth time this morning. _

"_Sure H what is it?" Asked Calleigh Curiously._

"_Well I am due in court for the white murder could you take my place and present the evidence for me you will find everything in the evidence lock up and it starts at 11 so you have 30 mins" explained the red haired man. _

_Calleigh knew she couldn't say no so told him she would of course do it and left deciding to get changed into her court suit which was luckily in her locker for such a quick change._

_Walking out into the hot Miami morning Calleigh was glad she had chosen to wear her lose silk top instead of her blazer jacket. Fumbling around in her bag with one hand and trying to hold the two evidence boxes in the other Calleigh finally found her hummer keys, she had ten minutes to get to the court and she quickly calculated that the best way to get to the courthouse was through the back alley and past her and Eric's favorite beach. As she buckled in and went to place her keys in the ignition she noticed an odd noise coming from the backseats she didn't move but looked up into the mirror and nearly jumped out of the hummer when big blue eyes dazzled through the reflection is turned around to find a little lab pup sitting bold as brass in the middle of the two seats a big pink bow wrapped around its tiny a small card hung from the ribbon. _

_As Calleigh cowed for the dog to come it slowly climbed through the front until it was on Calleighs knee, whispering soft comforting word to the little pup she slowly and carefully removed the ribbon and truned the card to read it. _

_To My Darling Wife, _

_Hope You Like Your 'Small' Gift, You Told Me So Many Times You Wanted A Dog And Dont Worry She Wasnt There All Night I Had Natalia Put Her There When She Came In This Morning. _

_Love You With All My Heart, Eric xx_

_p.s her name is Peanut after our first date (wink wink) xx_

_Calleigh kissed the top of the dogs fluffy head and laughed at her husband, she quickly sent him a very appreciative text and set her puppy into the passenger seat setting of for the court house making a very very quick pit stop on the way. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys sorry this has taken so long to type up I hand write everything first and then while typing up I change things all the time I annoy myself and end up giving up lol I am also having a bit of trouble with this and am not to sure were to go with this have fun reading hope you enjoy it and please review wvweryone is soo helpful. Thanks againxx**_

_**Disclaimer~I own nothing unfortunately otherwise America and UK would have the same release dates.  
**_

* * *

"_Hey H, I am on my way back now whats up?" asked Calleigh as she answered her phone. _

_"Oh nothing but I did just want to say you can go straight home if you want we don't have anything else going on here" answered Horatio glad he could offer one of his officers such a rarity. _

_"OH I would love to but while we arent busy I want to do some paperwork and get ballistics in some sort of order" She answered cheery as ever. Horatio chuckled he loved the enthusiasm Calleigh aslways showed. _

_As Calleigh pulled up outside the station she spotted Natalia walking towards her with a coffee "thought you would need this especially after that case" explained Natalia. Calleigh laughed as she gratefully took the hot cup from her friend. _

_"Tah Nat I owe you, oh and I love peanut" She replied giggling at the confused then pleased look on her friends face. _

_As Calleigh walked into the lab she smiled there was a giant bouquet of flowers, around 12 red roses with a single White rose in the middle of the crowd. Calleigh slowly walked over to the vase she pulled the white rose from the crowd but quickly dropped it as she cut her finger on the thorn "owe" she muttered as she placed the rose back in the vase. Her keen eyes noticed the tiny envelope stuck to the vase, as she removed the tiny envelope and found a small buisness sized card. There was no message or picture but that wasnt what puzzled Calleigh what did though was the big ? In the middle of the card, but before she cold investigate the card further a voice pipped up behind her. _

_"I heard you were dowing a spring clean fancie a hand?" asked Natalia and as Calleigh turned she caught site of what Natalia held a pair of pink rubber gloves and a rainow feather duster. Calleigh cracked up into a fit of laughter. _

_"Seriecley Nat what do you think we will be doing washing up and dusting" asked Calleigh in between laughs. Natalia just laughed at her friend and so did another voice behind her. _

_"Horatio this is your fault you told me to come prepared for cleaning" she pouted turning to her red haired friend. Horatio just smiled a look of innocence playing on his face making Calleigh laugh harder. _

_"Oh Nat stand still this is so photo worthy!" called Calleigh as she turned to get her phone from the desk. As soon as Calleighs back was turned Natalia pulled of the gloves screnched them into a ball and aimed for the blonds head hitting her square in the face as she turned back around with her phone. This then caused Natalia to burst into a fit of laughs. _

_After 2 hours of signing paperwork and clearing out the ballistics lab Natalia and Calleigh walked into the break room quite content with the days work. Natalia followed Calleigh as she walked into the upper locker room, tracing her fingers over each locker dent Calleigh thought about her life as she listened to Natalia talk about her new dress. _

_Suddenley Calliegh's vision blured and a pain shot through her head nearly knocking her off her feet. Calleigh tyed to steady herself but the world seemed to fuzz in and out "Whooooo you okay" Asked Natalia grabbing her freinds arm when she noticed her fighting to stay on her feet. Calleigh swayed even under her friends hold and another pain shot through her stomach sending Calleigh crashing to her knees screaming in agony "CALLEIGH!" Shouted Natalia load enough that surley the whole department heard her. _

_Natalia grabbed her phone and dialled 911 as Calleigh screamed in pain again this time holding her stomach as if it was going to explode the pain became so intense that dark spots started to cloud her vision and her hands began to shake no longer able to hold herself up Calleigh fell onto her side hugging her knees. The last thing she heard was Horatio call out her name and then finally Darkness took Calleigh and numbed out her awful pain._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hehe I am sooo proud of my self for another update within two days. I felt bad leaving it at such a cliffhanger so I decided to treat you all even though I had no idea what I was going to do with this but I hope you all enjoy and I will update as soon as possible again._

_Disclaimer I unfortunetley own nothing.  
_

_

* * *

Horatio and Natalia rushed through the big glass doors and into the very familiar Miami general hospital. Horatio sighed how many more times would he have to follow a team member in here and not know if they were going to walk out again._

_ "CALLEIGH DUQUENSE WERE IS HER ROOM?" Shouted Natalia at the young receptionist who cowered away from the older womens fierce gaze pointed to the room under a banner saying 'ICU Resuscitation and Poison unit' both Horatio and Natalia look at each other fearful expressions were evident on both faces. They both knew they couldnt go in so sat in the public waiting room waiting._

_ After what seemed like days a old freind emerged from the room "Alexx" Called Horatio she turned to look at her old freind and wished she coud hide the fear in her eyes how she wished she didnt have to tell them this but they needed to know and she knew that more than anything else, so without saying a word she led both csi's into a family waiting room which was more private from the public area. _

_"Where is Eric?" She asked as she closed the door on the outside world. _

_"On his way he should be here any moment" explained Natalia and only 2 minutes after she had answered a commotion could be heard outside all three looked up to see through the glass the young Cuban man bellowing at the receptionist who looked pale and petrified. Horatio opened the door and called for the man who sprinted towards them with a cheetahs speed._

_ "Whats going on were Calleigh Is she okay?" asked Eric breathlessly. _

_"Why don't you all sit down I have something to tell you all" explained Alexx the three obeyed and Natalia grasped Alexx's hand as she began to explain._

_ "Calleigh has been poisoned its anthrax, we found a small blister on her finger which would show that she cut herself which is how she was infected, however this is a very rare case as most anthrax victims suffer symptoms much more slowly around 7 days Calleigh has symptoms from around 3 hours and with her pre existing lung problems there has been complications she has now fallen into a coma and is not breathing by herself she is on a ventilator."_

_The whole room became deadly silent for what felt like hours until Horatio spoke. _

_"What are her chances Alexx and we want real odds" he asked the truly traumatized looking women. _

_"The next 24hours are critical but we won know until after that" she answered as tears fell from her eyes._

_

* * *

Evil cliffy I know sorry but adleat you know whats going on lol x  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys well I believe I should begin to grovel I am soo sorry for not updating in so long I have been soo busy had two gcse english exams and have been craming in as much revision as possible. _

_THANKS SOOO much for all the reviews and alerts ect. Enjoy...  
_

* * *

" Calleigh Calleigh baby can you hear me?" asked Eric whispering into his wifes ear, tears streaming his face at the sight of his beloved lying deathly still in the bed with tubes coming from her pale skin.

As Eric continued to whisper into his wifes ear as Alexx waved for Horatio to follow her outside.

"Horatio, I think this was attempted murder" She explained her face now becoming a hard mask of emotions. "What why do you think so Alexx?" Horatio asked anger slowly raising inside him. "I found a substance on her finger and sent it to a friend in the lab next door she has told me its rose water from a fresh bouquet which contained high amounts of anthrax in a powder form. It looks like someone put Anthrax in flowers for her H, Someone tried to kill her and I am scared they may have just succeeded" Explained Alexx fear evident on her usually calm exterior.

Horatio stood staring at the old friend and doctor who he was so fond of "what who would..no...she cant...Alexx we need to find this guy!" stuttered Horatio the same fear and determination shone from his piercing green eyes. Alexx couldn't agree more so she went to get the toxic results penny had faxed her as evidence for Horatio this was going to be a long week for everyone.

"Eric I am going for some coffee do you want some" asked Natalia attempting to get a response from the man "Eric" she called again but soon realizing she would get no answer soon she sighed and left walking not to the cafeteria but to the exits she couldn't handle seeing one of her closest friends like this she felt sick.

"Wolfe" answered Ryan half listening to the voice on the phone and half watching the match he was currently enthralled in up until he heard the earth shattering three words "She could Die!" Ryan muted the TV and stared at the phone "What did you just say Nat?" he asked scared at the affirmation that was coming his way.

"She is critical Ryan she's been poisoned she could die" sobbed Natalia hating every word that came from her mouth.

Ryan dropped his beer ran to the door grabbing his coat and keys on the way then ran out of the door knowing all he had to do was get to do was get to the hospital to be there for his best friend and what he classed to be the love of his life.

"Calleigh I love you so much please hunny please wake up for me" begged Eric looking at his wife this way was hurting and scaring him more than he thought anything ever would.

A knock on the door startled him and he looked up to see a very familiar face looking sad and full of grief for her son and daughter in law "Oh Eric son" she called as her son ran into her awaiting arms.

"I cant lose her mama I really cant" he cried into her chest.

"You wont son I promise you wont" She cued trying to soothe her young boy once again.


End file.
